ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Meta Knight (Clash)
Meta Knight is a starting playable character who appears in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He's a knight from Dream Land who regularly fights Kirby and has very high skill with the sword Galaxia. He enters The Dark Tournament in order to become stronger and seek worthy opponents, not unlike a certain gi-wearing martial artist. He holds the dis-honorary mention of being the most nerfed character from Brawl to Clash. While Meta Knight is good at recovering, fast and has great priority on his moves, he dies very quickly, has awful damage output and combos, meter over-reliance and extremely high learning curve really turn him off from players. He's the second-worst character, landing at 18th on the November 25th Tier List. He isn't the worst anymore, though. That's something. Changes from Brawl to Clash Buffs *Slightly heavier. (0.910 from 0.904.) *Drill Rush is easier to combo into, is a bit faster, and is harder to DI out of. *Dash attack has more knockback. *Fsmash is a little faster. *Not a buff, but the Mach Tornado still has awesome priority. Nerfs *Shuttle Loop deals less knockback. *Dsmash starts about 1 frames slower, is slightly weaker, deals less damage, and is much less safe if blocked. *Dtilt does more knockback, so it doesn't chain into itself as well. *Dimensional Cape Glitch removed. *Ftilt's second hit has slightly more knockback, so it gets even harder to land the third hit at high percentages. *Most attacks start up 2-5 frames later, and end 3-6 frames later. This makes him far easier to punish, but his attacks overall are still pretty fast. *Decreased priority in general. *Very slightly decreased range. *Jab is less safe on block. *Jab has more knockback and can't be used as an infinite near a wall against lighter characters at REALLY high percents. *Roll is a little slower. *Glide is slightly harder to control and also a bit slower. Changes from Tier List 3 to Tier List 4 Meta Knight's very bad tier list position and match-ups have made him deserving of a couple improvements. These are to help make him a more viable character. *Down Strong slide nerf removed. *Dsmash starts 1 frame later as opposed to 2 frames. *Better air speed. *Clash Attack is slightly stronger. *Clash Attack and Final Smash 1 motions are easier: **Clash Attack changed from F + A, F + A, B, DB + A, A + S to A, A, B, D + A, A + S **Final Smash 1 changed from F + A, F + A, B, DF + A, A + S to A, A, F, D + A, A + S Overview Meta Knight's god status in the Brawl status, to say the least, is ridiculous and obviously needed to have an end put to it. Yes, this game's Meta Knight is... well, was the same character that dominated the metagame once people found out he was really worth it over Snake. Meta Knight now has a lot more flaws in his game, but he has some positives as well. Meta Knight is fast. Really, really fast: He's got ground mobility, several jumps, an 8-way air dash, ways to move using all his specials, and has really fast normals. His normals also have decent disjoints, being sword attacks, and also have good priority on them. Meta Knight also has great recovery, outstanding Smash Specials, a small hurtbox, and good grab range alongside decent throws. Meta Knight's knockback and damage game is terrible. He has very few viable juggle / combo options without meter and relies a lot on prediction to get his knockouts and damage for knockouts. His light weight makes him not very hard to KO at all. Meta Knight's ground game is also really bad, his defensive options are horrible and he needs a huge storage of meter in order to meet his goals without predictions. A Meta Knight player is now playing an uphill battle. It's not as bad as people may initially think from that huge nerf list above, but it's there. He has some solid factors that allow him to succeed in the metagame though and time will tell if he really is that bad or just a decent character. Victory will always be your destiny and a Meta Knight player should live by this code. Pros *Very fast mobility and attacks *Small size; difficult to hit *Lives a lot longer than you would think thanks to his recovery *Good range and hitboxes on his attacks *Throw game isn't terrible Cons *Has a huge problem finishing an opponent off *Also has problems getting opponents to knockout percents *Heavily relies on mix-ups, execution and the like to perform well *Terrible ground game *Meta Knight is in dire need of meter to really stand out in a match and make some of his goals easier Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Meta Knight yells... something, while doing a bunch of extremely fast slashes. These have good priority and can hit behind Meta Knight, but the ending lag is pretty bad for a jab which doesn't make it that safe so cancel it into a Mach Tornado or something. **Damage: 1-2% per hit *Side Strong Attack: Meta Knight slashes in front on him. Pressing the Attack button again will have him follow-up with another front slash and then a sword upper. At low percents they just about always combo into each other, but starting around 130% or so it's difficult to get the second slash to combo into the final one. **Damage: 4%, 3%, 5% *Up Strong Attack: Meta Knight does an upward stabbing attack. Good priority and damage and combo into itself. Makes for a good anti-air move and is one of Meta Knight's better normals. **Damage: 10% (if hit with the tip of the blade), 6% (otherwise) *Down Strong Attack: Meta Knight does a VERY fast crouching sword stab. This is a great poke still, but it doesn't combo into itself as well since you don't slide forward. Damage increases as you come closer to the sword's tip. Still has good chances of causing trips, though. Has to be blocked low, and is overall a fairly good move to use. **Damage: 4-6% *Dash Attack: Meta Knight dashes while doing a kick. This is a bit stronger, actually being able to kill Mario at 180%~ or so. Also does good damage and is a bit safer from counterattacks than other Dash Attacks. **Damage: 9% (body), 8% (foot) Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Meta Knight turns around, and then unleashes a powerful sword slash. Has ok knockback, but it is Meta Knight's strongest non-super move. The boosted speed makes this a bit better at a finisher, though, which is nice. **Damage: 15% (uncharged), 21% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Meta Knight does 3 upward slashes in quick succession, this is a Launcher and unlike other multi-hit moves you don't need to land all the hits to get it to launch, which makes this move very vital for one of Meta Knight's big weaknesses: Dealing big damage quickly. Does eh damage and the knockback is quite bad for a Smash. **Damage: 3-3-4/10% (uncharged), 4-4-6/14% (charged) *Down Smash: Meta Knight does a quick low slash in front of him, then another one behind him. Even though this move has been nerfed big time in every way imaginable, this is an alright KO move and does good damage, for Meta Knight. The priority is ok as well. A rare two-hit, non dragging Down Smash where you want to hit with the second hit, though. **Damage: 11% (front, uncharged), 14% (back, uncharged), 14% (front, charged), 17% (back, charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Meta Knight spins around in a circle with his sword out. Has great knockback and does pretty good damage. The priority is nerfed a little, but this tends to win in aerial battles. One of Meta Knight's more reliable killing moves. **Damage: 12% (first hit), 7% (second hit) *Forward Aerial: Meta Knight does 3 slashes in front of him. Comes out very quickly and does good damage. Still makes for an alright gimping move, but it trades a lot more now. **Damage: 3-3-4/10% total *Back Aerial: Meta Knight does 3 slash behind him. These are slightly slower than the above move's slashes but pack more power. This will combo into a Down Smash on landing if you only land the first two hits at most percents which is a great way for landing knockouts. **Damage: 3-3-4/10% total *Up Aerial: Meta Knight does a quick slash to the sky. Pretty much no start-up or ending lag and is still a FANTASTIC juggling move; you can use this at mid-percents to juggle some characters to the very top of the screen. Very weak, but that only makes the juggling ability better! (the priority on this, though.... eh.) **Damage: 6% *Down Aerial: Meta Knight does a horizontal downward slash below him. Knockback is almost entirely horizontal, making this move vital for gimping characters with terrible recovery on that end like Knuckles and Mario. The priority hasn't been hit as hard as the Fair, which generally makes this your premiere gimping move. **Damage: 9% *Glide Attack: Meta Knight slashes in front of himself. This is fast and packs quite some power, and overall makes a good finishing move for Meta Knight. Try not to get predictable with it, though. Combos from a Shuttle Loop at low percents. **Damage: 12% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Meta Knight leans over and attempts to grab with his left hand. Good range for a small character. *Pummel: Meta Knight slashes the foe with a claw on his wing. Slow. **Damage: 2-3% *Forward Throw: Meta Knight kicks the foe upward. Yeah. This is your other Launcher, which means you can do air combos after it which is nice. VERY fast animation which makes DIing difficult. **Damage: 10% *Back Throw: Meta Knight drags the foe back and slashes them. Has alright knockback. Really, you should be using the above throw. **Damage: 10% *Up Throw: Meta Knight jumps into the air with his foe and then crashes into the ground. Very strong Uthrow, killing around the 160% range. **Damage: 12% *Down Throw: Meta Knight stomps on his foe a ton of times and then ends by slamming onto them. You can chaingrab a couple characters with this and works well to start combos. **Damage: 12% *Air Throw: Meta Knight does a spinning piledriver. Not exactly Zangief's version, but this has great range and is one of the better, most powerful Air Throws in the game and makes a great new tool for Meta Knight. **Damage: 18% Special and Super Moves *Note: All of Meta Knight's special moves and his Galaxia grabs will cause him to go into Helpless state when used in or finished in the air. The exception is Shuttle Loop, which will go into helpless when you end the glide somehow. Standard Special Move: Mach Tornado It's back. Meta Knight forms a tornado, repeatedly slashing anyone who is unlucky enough to get trapped inside of it. Mashing the Special button will earn more hits and go up higher. You can also use the Control Stick to angle it. This is a great recovery move and is just as annoying to deal with as it was in Brawl. The priority is very high and it also puts the opponent in shieldstun for a long time making it much harder to punish than it seems. This is good to consistently pin the opponent down with and frustrate them if they try to punish it fast to rack good damage up. Shield damage isn't bad either. This attack does 19 hits worth 1% each, then a 3% hit if you do maximum button mashing and 14 hits worth 1% each and a 3% hit if you don't. Smash Special Version: Does the same damage as the normal version, but has some minor start-up invulnerability and puts the opponent in an unrecoverable freefall state upon recovering from the attack, allowing you to follow-up with one of Meta Knight's OTG attacks (Down Strong / Smash for example) or just leave them be and go for something unpredictable. Works very well as a punish and move to start a guessing game. Great use of meter for Meta Knight to put it brief. Side Special Move: Drill Rush Meta Knight flies sideways and drills with his sword for multiple hits. Meta Knight travels about 40% of Final Destination with this move. You can angle the Control Stick to angle where Meta Knight drills. This move starts and ends faster now and is less easy to DI out of which makes this a good move to use in combos. The final hit delivers alright-ish knockback. It also works great as a recovery move since it's probably the Special Move of Meta Knight's edgehogs have the biggest problems with. It can also work decently to get Meta Knight around while attacking, albeit not as well as his other specials. This attack does 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-3% damage, for a total of 10%. Smash Special Version: This version only hits once for 11%, but it leaves Meta Knight very close to the opponent and if it hits does not leave Meta Knight in helpless. This lets you follow this up with some aerials or other attacks or go for something like a Galaxia Phantasm reset. A decent Smash Special overall. Up Special Move: Shuttle Loop Meta Knight does a rising uppercut with his sword. When the actual uppercut is finished Meta Knight will be able to glide and do whatever he can usually do while gliding. This is a bit weaker than it was in Brawl, it's merely ok as a killer now. Still, the priority is good and it makes for a nice anti-air, but only if you are sure you're going to land it. If you miss you're really open to punish even if the glide slash is blocked. This attack does 9%. If the foe is hit from the behind of Meta Knight at start-up it deals 6%. Smash Special Version: Deals 12% and has the Brawl knockback regardless of where it hits. It is also completely invincible up until the end of active frames. A fantastic reversal to blow through opponent's attacks and one of the most useful Smash Specials in the game. Down Special Move: Dimensional Cape Meta Knight disappears for about a second, and then re-appears where you decide. You can angle where he re-appears as using the control stick. Holding an Attack, Special, or Throw button will have Meta Knight attack with a strong sword slash upon re-appearing. This isn't as good as other teleports like Kyle Hyde and Mewtwo, but this is an alright mix-up attack to cross-up your foe, go into grabs and other things. There are a few unique edgeguarding tricks you can do with this move if you want to mix-up your usually edgeguarding options. If you want to do the sword slash, keep inmind the ending lag on it is REALLY bad. The sword slash does 14%. Smash Special Version: This is much faster and the slash is a lot stronger (now does 19% with enough knockback to KO Mario at 80%), plus some high hitstun attacks can combo into this move. A great mix-up and a good overall use of meter for Meta Knight. Clash Attack: Galaxia Phantasm *Uses 2 bars of Meta Knight's Clash Attack Meter. *To perform this, do the following motions in this order: **Attack **Attack **Back, don't press any buttons **Down + Attack **Attack + Special *On a Gamecube controller, this would like A, A, B, D + A, A Button + B Button Meta Knight unseathes his cape, which covers a small distance. Despite the animation, this actually functions as a grapple so it's unblockable. Can be air dodged if done on the ground (and, rare for a grapple, even in the air). If his cape covers someone, Meta Knight performs a powerful sword slash. This move is FAST: to be exact, 2 frames of start-up after the Hyper Flash. Being unblockable is also a huge help. However it's really weak for a Clash Attack in terms of damage and knockback; killing around Mario 90%. There are not going to be a lot of situations where you will want to use meter on it compared to other Meta Knight meter functions. Meta Knight's Smash Specials, namely Shuttle Loop and Dimensional Cape, give Meta Knight excellent mix-ups and strong punishes the character needs. Clash Bursts help him survive a bit longer and Clash Cancels are needed for some of his advanced, high damage strings. If you do have some extra bar handy that you aren't saving for those functions then go ahead and find a way to land it. This attack does 24%. Final Smash 1: Galaxia Darkness *Has the Dodge Break property. *Must have at least half of his Super Smash Meter filled. *To perform this, do the following motions in this order: **Attack **Attack **Forward, don't press any buttons **Down + Attack **Attack + Special *On a Gamecube controller, this would like A, A, F, D + A, A Button + B Button Meta Knight unseathes his cape while exclaiming "Behold, my power!", which covers about 30% of Final Destination. If his cape covers anyone, they are automatically hit with a 30-hit combo ending in a powerful Shuttle Loop. Much like the Classic Attack, it's a grapple so you can't block it. This comes out a bit slower at 9 frames after the flash, however this version DOES break through air dodges, which makes this a fantastic anti-air. Using it as a tick throw is extremely difficult, but possible: You can do a Mach Tornado, Clash Cancel it, and then immediately go into this, but this requires EXTREMELY good timing. Using it in combos is pretty much impossible for the most part. However, if you hit manage to land this it does MASSIVE damage and knockback. (at full charge, it's an OHKO against anyone below 1.010 in weight. It KOs Mario at 20% with minimum Super Smash Meter charge. This Final Smash is ok, and can actually work well in a few matches, but the other one is just oh so much better that this Final Smash is a big underdog. This attack does 81-113%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. Final Smash 2: Master *Must have his entire Super Smash Meter filled. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Meta Knight points his sword up at the sky to obtain power, turning his sword into the Master Sword which was in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. He has the sword's powers for about 10 seconds. During this time, Meta Knight re-obtains his Brawl moveset while keeping the Clash improvements to what didn't get nerfed from Brawl. His attacks do slightly less damage, but pretty much everything combos into something else and they are even faster than before. He can even cancel Special Moves into other Special Moves without using up meter. Think of this like V-ism in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Yun and Yang's "Custom Combo" Super Arts from Street Fighter III. Meta Knight's Smash Attacks also deal chip damage in this mode. (1% per hit of each attack) However, Meta Knight takes a little more knockback and damage from attacks in this mode so he somehow dies even faster, but has increased armor so he takes less hitstun. Doing a Down, Down Back, Back motion and then Special and Attack will have Meta Knight shoot a sword beam, like Kirby Super Star's playable Meta Knight. These have quick start-up, travel Final Destination distance, and do good damage but have moderate recovery time. Also, doing a Down, Down Forward, Forward motion and then Special and Attack during this mode will get you Meta Knight's true Final Smash 2: Galaxia Vortex. Meta Knight drives his sword into the ground, creating a huge typhoon of electric energy. It has the Dodge Break property and will instantly KO character if it hits, regardless of damage and weight, and if blocked it does MASSIVE chip damage. However, this starts up pretty slowly at a huge 130 frames but Meta Knight has extremely powerful super armor - he can take up to 80% and cannot be struck with Final Smashes at the time aside from command grab ones. Regardless of whether Galaxia Vortex misses or not, Meta Knight will revert to his regular self after using the move. Overall, this Final Smash is AMAZING. Utilizing this well is a key to becoming a great Meta Knight player. Sword beams do 8% damage and will do 2% in chip damage. Galaxia Vortex does 150% damage and will do 30% in chip damage if blocked. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Kirby universe